In the packaging of integrated circuits, there are various types of packaging methods and structures. For example, in a conventional Package-on-Package (POP) process, a top package is bonded to a bottom package. The top package and the bottom package may also have device dies packaged therein. By adopting the PoP process, the integration level of the packages is increased.
In an existing PoP process, the bottom package is formed first, which includes a device die bonded to a package substrate. A molding compound is then molded on the package substrate, wherein the device die is molded in the molding compound. The package substrate further includes solder balls formed thereon, wherein the solder balls and the device die are on a same side of the package substrate. The solder balls are used for connecting the top package to the bottom package.